Brian's Secret
by clawswrites
Summary: Brian has a secret - the one thing he wants most in the world. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The flashing lights of Babylon was like a homing beacon, calling and welcoming all the queers of Pittsburgh into its humble abode…but that did little to stop the nerves that Justin Taylor now felt. He stood outside the club with wide eyes and looked towards his close friend for reassurance.

Emmett Honeycutt, queen and expert of the queer nightlife of Pittsburgh, smiled encouragingly. He knew this had to be his choice. Although the 21 year old knew he was gay since he was sixteen – in fact Emmett had been the first person he told – and had dated a few times, no relationship really lasting more than maybe a week or two. This would be his first visit to a gay club (there weren't that many in Hazlehurst, Mississippi). Add in the fact he had just come out to his parents and had experienced a less than warm welcome, it was understood he was feeling vulnerable. Emmett watched him patiently, silently. Justin took in a shaky breath, adjusted the tight waistband of his newly purchased leather trousers and turned to offer his friend a bright smile. Before he could change his mind, he grasped Emmett's hand and led him into the crowded club, only pausing so Emmett could flash his membership at the towering bouncer.

Justin hesitated when he caught sight of the withering mass of bodies pressed against each other, illuminated by those multicoloured lights. He put on a brave face. _It__'__s __now __or __never__…_

* * *

><p>Brian leant casually against the staircase, beer in hand as his eyes scanned the dance floor like an eagle watches its prey, searching for the next trick. There were many willing men out there, tops and bottoms, all willing to hand their ass over for a pounding, but…none of them seem to perk his interest above mild curiosity. He couldn't explain it, he just wanted something <em>different<em>. Standing on his left was his closest friend, Michael, and his reluctant friend and accountant, Ted. It was usual routine for them, drinking beer and commenting on their (apparent lack-of) lives, whilst checking out the muscle before them. Although Brian never participated, he did listen.

"So where's Emmett? He said he was going to be here, right?" Michael questioned.

"He told me an old friend dropped by today – apparently he was kicked out by his dad or something – and he had to help him get settled, but he said he'd drop by and introduce him to some 'friendly faces'." Ted explained, raising his voice to be heard over the music.

Michael frowned at the mention of an 'old friend'. "I don't remember Em ever mentioning an old friend…"

Ted shrugged. "I suppose everyone keeps their secrets, even to their friends." He downed the last of his drink quickly, before returning his gaze to the floor. "Ah, I think I see him now."

Brian followed his gaze of his trusted employee and found exactly what he had been looking for all night. Standing beside Emmett was a young blond – maybe around 19 or 20, younger even. He was dressed to entice – leather trousers clung to and cupped a beautifully shaped bubble butt; his clear shit showed off an expanse of creamy white flesh, just begging to be marred. He seemed nervous, shy; almost innocent as he bit his full bottom lip and seemed to smile hesitantly. His sapphire eyes, so wide and alert, showed all his emotions to a captivated audience. Brian could just imagine how they would look, clouded and overwhelmed with lust and unadulterated desire. Oh yes, he wasn't about to let _this_ one get away so easily.

Emmett bounced up to them in his usual flamboyant way, an ecstatic grin in place. "Gentleman, I want to introduce you to someone." He tugged the blond closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "This is Justin Taylor. He's a very special friend of mine so I expected him to be taken care of. Baby, this is Ted Schmidt, Michael Novotny and Brian Kinney."

Justin smiled at each one in turn and muttered a greeting. Brian forced their eyes to lock, and unleashed a darkened look that could only be a promise of sexual gratification. Justin shivered pleasurably and licked his lips instinctively. Brian smirked in a predatory fashion.

Michael saw the look exchange and frowned, annoyed by it. "Hey Bri, do you want to dance?"

"Sure I want to dance, Mikey," Brian answered. He swept forward and pressed himself against the short form of the new blond, dipping his head forward so they're foreheads _just__about_ touched. His voice was low, husky. "Do you Justin?"

Justin swallowed once, his tongue thick, and looked up at the gorgeous brunet, the Adonis that seemed to be interest in him, through his eyelashes. The hazel eyes were so intense, so breathtaking. Unable to form coherent words at that moment, he made an approving noise at the back of his throat and nodded.

Brian grinned wolfishly, clearly happy with the decision, before grabbing one of the leather loop holes in the blond's trousers and using it to led them onto the dance floor, somewhere within the crowd. Justin followed willingly. Michael pouted, arms crossed as they disappeared from immediate view. Emmett watched his friend closely for a moment before sighing, a small smile playing on his lips, and taking the recently vacated space against the stairwell.

"Shouldn't you warn him about Brian? I mean, Justin seems kind of young…" Ted suggested.

Emmett scoffed. "Oh Teddy, Justin may be young but he's far from naïve. In fact, I'm almost worried for Big, Bad Brian Kinney." _And__maybe__they__can__be__good__for__each__other__…_

"Brian can handle anything that twink throws his way," Michael retorted.

"Well sweetie, Brian's never met a twink like Justin before," Emmett countered with a smirk, turning to watch the couple on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Their bodies swayed in time together, hips and groins teasingly rutting against each other with every movement they, or the people around them, made. Their arousal was obvious, causing smirks and heated looks to be shared between the two. Justin locked his arms tightly around his neck, holding the lithe body close. Brian's fingers had locked into the belt loops; the edge of his thumb caressed the revealed skin on the small of his back. He dipped his head and rest his forehead against the blond's, a smirk playing on his lips.<p>

"You're a good dancer," Brian complimented.

Justin smiled slightly. "Lucky for you."

He raised an eyebrow, mildly shocked by the comeback.

The younger blond allowed his smile to widen as his confidence grew. His eyes caught the light and sparkled teasingly. "Well, not to be rude but…you're shit at dancing. It's your good fortune that you have me to make you look good."

Brian's lips twitched upward in amusement. "Is that so?"

Justin hummed in acknowledgement, wetting his lips.

"Well, I guess, I am the lucky one," he looked thoughtful for a moment as a smirk slowly crossed his face, "I guess I'm going to have to reward you…"

Justin appeared surprised for a moment before his expression melted into one of anticipation, lust and high expectations. "And what will my 'reward' be exactly, Mr. Kinney?"

Brian smirked slightly, his eyes darkened. He dipped his head and playfully brushed his lips against the plump, rosy ones of the blond. Justin parted his lips on contact and waited with bated breath for more. He felt his long, warm fingers clutch the back of his neck, threading through his hair, before the brunet finally connected their lips once again, increasing the pressure. Brian slipped his tongue past the parted lips and tasted, for the first time, the southern blond. He was sweet and hot, moaning wantonly when he sucked skilfully on the probing muscle. Their teeth clicked together roughly and they breathed harshly.

Brian dug his fingers into the pale skin and Justin tightened his head hold, pulling him closer. Brian pulled away, his breathing heavy and uneven, as his alert eyes scanned across his now flushed cheeks, his swollen lips, his diluted eyes. Justin pulled his bottom lip into his mouth.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked, his voice husky, "I believe I promised you a reward, and I always keep my promises…"

"I'd be happy to help you keep this promise. Lead the way," Justin ordered.

For once in his life, Brian did so without arguing. He was too amored by the blond. At that moment, he wanted nothing more to get inside that beautifully part bubble butt, and he had no intention of waiting much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Brian roughly pulled Justin's transparent shirt off and chucked it somewhere behind him, into the darkness of the loft. He honestly didn't care; his attention was focused totally on the tempting image before him. The drive back to the loft had to have been the longest fifteen minutes of the brunet's life. With the blond sitting next to him, having him close enough to touch yet not being able to do anything in fear of crashing, had been maddening. He must have ignored so many road safety laws in that short space of time that he wouldn't be surprised if he received a ticket in the morning, but it would be worth it. Once they had entered his home, stepping under the dim lightening, Brian hadn't even waited for the door to full shut behind them before pulling the blond into a forceful, passionate kiss.

Justin breathed heavily and erratically, clinging to Brian's revealed shoulders. He licked his swollen lips and waited for the other man to make the next move. He had a feeling the stronger top liked to take control of everything, especially in bed. Brian stepped closer to the blond and pushed back gently, yet firmly. Justin stepped back willing. He gasped loudly, mouth falling open and back arching as soon as his heated skin brushed across chilled metal. Brian whooped him, pressing his lips firmly against the others, and slowly coaxed him to relax, to melt into his hold. He felt the blond go limp for a moment, leaning more towards him, and pulled away. Before he could react, Brian spun him around and pushed him firmly against the door.

Justin moaned loudly at the temperature change and wiggled in an attempt to pull away, but the hot, lean body against his back held him in place. A thigh shifted between his legs, spreading him and practically forcing him to jut his hips outwards. He shivered at the warm puffs of harsh breathing caressed the shell of his ear and his neck. He felt the palms of his hands sliding along the bare skin of his back, leaving goosebumps in its wake, and cupped his butt tightly. He squeezed the smooth skin, as if testing, and released a small groan of approval. Justin thrust his hips backwards teasingly. The hands moved along the curve of his hips and around to the front, skilfully unbuttoning the flies on the tight trousers before pushing down firmly until just his bubble butt was revealed.

He expected that the brunet would just remove the trousers but it seemed the man was too far gone, lost in his lust, to even consider moving them both to a more comfortable place. Instead, he was left as he was, pressed against the door, and felt the jeans Brian was wearing, pushed so deliciously against him, become undone. Brian pushed down his the fabric, just a little more than it already was, so he could pull out his cock. Unable to resist the urge from the body in front of him, he rocked his hips forward so the engorged member slid delectably between the soft globes. Justin moaned at the friction and Brian hissed quietly. In that moment, Brian came to the realisation that he couldn't wait any longer. He needed the blond, now. Briefly, he wondered whether he would even have the patience to prepare him before he staked his claim. With that thought in mind, he reached blindly to the right, knowing exactly where he had left his stash of condoms and lube.

"It's going to be a little cold," he muttered the warning as he squeezed the fluid onto his fingers, rubbing them together for a moment in an attempt to warm them up.

As the first finger breached him, Justin groaned, the noise resounded against the metal, and instinctively clenched his grip on the pleasant intruder. Brian's eyes darkened when he felt the tightened vice like grip his finger was being held in, just imagining what it would feel like around his cock. Almost desperate to find out for certain, he added another finger, and then another.

"Please, Brian, just fuck me," Justin pleaded, his voice broken with need. He was ready. He was more than ready in fact. He couldn't wait any longer.

Fumbling with the condom before he managed to put it on, Brian nudged at the stretched hole, letting it pull him in little by little, before he pulled out completely and drove in quickly, only stopping when he was fully seated. His vision faded for a moment and he moaned loudly. It was better than he had thought that hold around the most sensitive part of his body; so delicious and desperate, encouraging him to climax. Brian had to still, closing his eyes, in an attempt to put off the evitable, at least for a little longer.

Justin's head snapped backwards to rest on the older man's shoulder, his lips parted and the pleasure clear on his face. It had been so long since someone had been inside him so completely. He couldn't wait any longer, didn't want to wait any longer. He pushed back against the sharply angled hips encouraging movement out of the seemingly frozen man. The sudden jerk backwards seemed to wake the brunet out of his stupor, and Justin let out a pleasured noise when he finally got what he wanted.

Brian rolled his hips in search for the perfect position. The sharp cry that forced its way past the rosy, petal lips told him he had succeeded. Smirking to himself, he began to rough, jabbed onslaught of attacks on his prostate. Justin mewled loudly, his skin glistening. His head rolled about on his shoulders, stopping every once and awhile to give nips to the taunt flesh of Brian's tensed neck, breathing in the musky scent, and his cock leaked heavily on his stomach.

Neither could last much longer; they could feel the tight coil in the pits of their stomachs. Justin was the first to go. Brian reached around to grasp his cock and he had come almost instantly with a loud, choked cry of pleasure that seemed to echo around the loft. Brian followed not too longer after, the sudden quivered clenching around his cock seeming to suck him dry. A groan broke past his sealed lips, and he bite down hard on the sensitive skin of the pale neck. He continued the short, harsh thrust of his hips as they rode through their orgasms.

Justin collapsed against the steel door in front of him, shaking all over, and let out a low moan of protest when Brian slowly slid out of him. He would have followed, just to keep the connection, but he was too wired to do that. Closing his eyes, he listened as Brian removed the condom and disposed of it before moving back to him. He allowed the older brunet to manhandle him away from the door and led him deeper into the loft.

* * *

><p>Brian leant back against his headboard and took a long drag of his joint. He briefly closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. He tapped some of the ash into the ash tray beside him before putting it back to his lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced towards the blond. Justin was lying down, stretched under his silk sheets like a sated cat, basking in the son. The blue eyed gaze caught his own and Justin smiled. Unable to resist, the brunet returned it.<p>

A part of him demanded what was wrong with him. Yes, the blond was gorgeous, but he'd had him now. He should have kicked him out by now, shouldn't have even thought about leading him to the bedroom, but he had, and now he didn't really want the blond to go.

"So how do you know Emmett?" Brian questioned suddenly.

Justin raised an eyebrow and rolled onto his side, leaning on his hand. "I lived in Hazlehurst, same as Emmett. We were neighbours, and he was probably one of the only friends I had in that town…He was the first person I told that I was gay, and he took me to some bar about six miles out of town to celebrate me coming out. He told me, when he moved up here, that he would still be there if I needed him for anything. It was alright for awhile – I finished school, finished college – and then I decided to come out to my parents." He grimaced, "Maybe the worst decision I ever made. My mum looked like she was about to burst into tears, and my dad just went fucking mental. Started blurting all this stuff about being a disgrace and disgusting and a lot of shit about how 'no son of his was going to be a fag'." He shrugged as if indifferent, "So I told him, I guess he doesn't have a son. Got in my car and drove straight here, didn't even stop to eat. Didn't even pack my shit before I left."

Brian didn't say anything. He didn't quite know what to say. Instead, he offered his joint to the blond. Justin took his gratefully and took a long drag, breathing out slowly and savouring.

"I had a shitty father too," he admitted lowly; "You don't need him. The best thing to do is to be the best fucking success you can be. Nothing pisses off a homophobe more than a successful fag."

Justin let out a laugh. "Thanks, I'll be sure to remember that." He handed back the jolt and regarded the brunet closely. He moved to lie on his back. "So what's your story?"

"My story?"

He nodded. "Yeah, your story. Emmett mentioned you a couple of times in emails, but I don't really know much about you other than you are the Stud of Liberty Avenue," he smirked, "and that you more than deserve that title."

"Now, Sunshine, what makes you think that I want to tell you a story?" Brian mocked.

"Well, you don't have to, but you might as well," Justin pressed, "I mean, I'm staying with Emmett for the moment. We're going to be seeing a lot more of each other; you might as well give me the basics."

Brian frowned. Fuck, he had forgotten that. He sighed in acceptance and reluctant defeat. "I used to work with Vanguard until the asshole screwed me over, so I took all his clients and created my own advertising company, Kinnetic. We're fairly new, but we've already established ourselves as the best in the business, at least in Pittsburgh. I don't talk to my biological family unless absolutely necessary, but my friends are like family, I guess – oh, by the way, if you meet Debbie, Michael's mother, you may find yourself trapped in our strange dysfunctional group – just a warning. Um, I have a son…"

Justin blinked surprised. "A son?"

Brian smirked crookedly as he thought about his son. "Yeah, his name is Gus. He turned one a couple of weeks back. One of my college friends, Lindsey, wanted to have a baby and asked me to be the father."

"So did you…"

"Fuck her? No. I jerked off in a cup and they squirted it up her," Brian stated bluntly.

Justin looked disgusted for a moment. "Gross."

"Yes, but worth it."

Justin tilted his head slightly in thought and smiled warmly. "Having a child can change you're perspective on life," he said almost philosophically.

"You have any kids?" Brian questioned, putting out the joint.

Justin shook his head. "Nah, not yet. I'm not ready to have a kid to be honest. I'm an artist, but I haven't really got started yet. I'd want to be fully prepared, with a home and a partner and some kind of stable support, before I even thought about having one."

"It just sounded as if you were talking from experience," Brian pointed out.

"...It was something that my mum said to me before; when I told her I didn't want to be a dad. I was still a child myself when I said that, but still…it's always stuck with me."

"Well, if you ever get the chance, tell Mother Taylor that she was right," Brian snorted. He eyed the blond closely, "Do you need to get back?"

Justin hesitated for a moment. "Do you want me to?"

Brian averted his gaze purposely. He didn't want the blond to see the truth in his eyes that he did actually want him to stay. He silently cursed himself. "You can do what you want."

"Then I'll stay."

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The shrill ringing of his phone woke Brian the next morning. His body jolted at the sudden noise and he peered through barely open eyes to the nightstand where his phone was dancing across the wooden surface. He made to sit up when the warm yet heavy pressure kept him weighed down. In his sleep, it appeared that the southern blond had curled into his chest and attached himself firmly with an arm thrown over his sleeping bed mate's waist. Justin still continued to slumber, oblivious deep in sleep. He looked so serene, peaceful and Brian didn't have the heart to wake him up. Instead, he reached out blindly and grabbed the communication device. Checking the caller ID, he groaned quietly in exasperation.

"What do you want Mikey?" he answered tiredly, tilting his head back against the pillow and closing his eyes briefly. With one sense momentarily shut off, the steady, deep breathing increased in volume, and he could feel the hot air brush against his chest. It was oddly contenting.

"Brian! Have you left for work yet?"

Brian frowned slightly. "It's not even seven in the fucking morning, of course I haven't left for work yet. You woke me up. Why?"

"Could you give me a lift to the Big Q?" Michael's voice pleaded urgently, "My car stalled and I can't get it to start…"

Justin shifted, letting out a little noise to show he was waking, returning to the real world. He yawned quietly and sat up slowly. He peered around confused for a moment, as if he couldn't quite remember where he was until his eyes landed on the older man beside him whom he had used as a pillow. Brian watched closely as the light of recognition appeared in his blue eyes, the sleepy blanket clearing from his mind, and a sly, mischievous smile came to his baby face.

"I told you to get it looked at…" he reminded absentmindedly. His gaze was intense, taking in every little movement, as the blond slide out from under the silk covers and crawled like a predator to straddle his bare waist, their cocks adjacent to each other. All it needed was one rock of either hips and contact would be ensured. Justin bit his bottom lip and began to run his hands along the length of Brian's torso, the rough pads of his fingertips teasing the tanned skin. Goosebumps rose on Brian's skin and he found it difficult to concentrate on what his friend was saying in his ear. Although, who could really blame him?

"Please Brian; I really can't be late today!" Michael finished.

"Sure Mikey, whatever, but I don't think I'm going to be leaving anytime soon…" he spoke, his voice deepening slightly when Justin leant forward to run his tongue quickly across his nipple. The air cooled the wet spot and he shivered instinctively.

"What are you…?" Michael's confused voice trailed off into a moment of silence before he began talking again, conveying anger and bitterness that Brian dared not begin to question. "Is that trick still at the loft? Didn't you throw him out after you fucked him?"

"That is none of your business," Brian snapped.

Smirking, Justin reached out and grabbed the phone from the larger hand. His eyes sparkled with mirth, and he forcibly made his voice deeper, huskier, in an over exaggerated way.

"I'm sorry, Brian's a little busy at the moment," he said easily, his eyes focused solely on the brunet laying spread out beneath him. Honestly, he had thought the man would take the phone off him in some angry fit but he didn't. Brian just laid there and watched him, curious about what he was going to do. Taking confidence from that, he continued, "If you wouldn't mind, fucking off now so I can get fucked."

"Listen here you little shit, you can't just take Brian's phone and talk to me like that! Who do you think…?"

"Whoops, sorry, can't talk right now. I'm about to get a mouthful." Justin interrupted with fake apologise, before ending the call and dropping the cell phone onto the bed.

Brian arched an eyebrow, unable to keep the amusement off his face. "You know, you probably just made that a whole lot worse."

Justin hummed in agreement. "Hmm…probably."

Slowly, the blond began to shift on his knees backwards, his body bending forward as if shielding, his gaze remained locked with the hazel orbs. Those eyes conveyed the promise of utter pleasure that Brian didn't doubt for a second.

He licked his lips. "He's going to call back."

"Maybe…" Justin blew out cold air over the head of his cock and grinned widely when it twitched in response and he made a small noise of pleasure, "But I do believe I just gave us a perfectly understandable argument not to answer."

* * *

><p>Justin sat, comfortable and sated, in the passenger's seat of the Jeep, unable to keep the happy smile off his face. Sure enough, Michael had called back a couple of minutes later but the two men were too distracted to notice. They had fucked at least three times – the last in the shower – before Brian had reluctantly pointed out that he did have an office to get to, but dressing still took twice as long because both men seemed unable to resist the urge to steal kisses and nips and bites from the other.<p>

Now they were waiting outside Michael's apartment complex for him to make his way down. The plan was for Brian to drop Justin off at Emmett's new apartment building and then Michael at the Big Q before going to work himself. Already it was sounding like a long day and, once Brian saw the thunderous look appear on Mikey's once smiling face, he was sure it was about to get _much_ longer.

"What's he doing here?" Michael scowled.

"I'm giving him a lift to Emmett's," Brian replied, "I couldn't just leave him at the loft – he doesn't know Pittsburgh yet. Get in."

"Still don't understand why he's here _now_…" he mumbled stubbornly, reluctantly climbing into the backseat.

Justin looked over his shoulder at the still scowling man and offered him a bright smile in greeting. The annoyed look on his face only seemed to deepen. Although he knew very little about the man (only what Emmett had told him during phone calls or in their weekly emails) and he had barely held a conversation with him, but already he knew he wasn't going to get along with him. Sighing, he shifted in his seat to return to look out the window. Well, he'd tried. "I stayed the night," he stated.

"What?" Michael exclaimed sharply, sitting up straight and allowing his eyes to dart between the two men, looking flabbergasted by such a simple statement and as if he was trying to decide who he should start questioning first. Finally, his eyes settled on the driver. "Brian, you never let a trick stay the night; they get kicked out after you fuck them. What happened? Did the little blond twink get clingy and cry to convince you into letting him stay?"

"Mikey…" Brian stressed his name warningly.

Justin frowned deeply at the insult. Oh yes, they definitely weren't going to get along. A sharp reply tingled on the tip of his tongue but he clamped down on the words before they escaped. The last thing he wanted was to start a fight with Brian's best friend, especially after they had spent such an amazing evening and morning together. But he wasn't going to let it go by without any comment.

"Guess that means I'm not a trick then," he grinned impishly, stretching out in his seat.

Michael spluttered and, unable to think of a good reply in return, huffed and decided to stay silent, contenting himself with glaring daggers at the back of the blond's head.

Brian's hands clenched and unclenched around the steering wheel. He couldn't believe that Michael had said such a thing to Justin. For one, it was uncalled for – he had barely held a conversation with the blond and had no business judging him, labelling him in such a way. Secondly, the actions of Brian Kinney were nothing to do with Michael Novotny, even if he would like to convince himself they were. Ever since his scare with cancer a few years back, Michael had become even more attached and controlling of his actions, like if he stopped him from tricking that eventually Brian would have no choice but to fuck him, and it was starting to drive the brunet up the wall.

Not that he would notice, of course, but Brian was already cutting back on the amount of tricks. He wasn't sure why, he just didn't feel like it. Maybe his near death experience had given him some perspective, made him want more than what he already had – it had certainly made him spend a lot more time with Gus, and he was especially glad for the schedule that had been worked out so that he had the five year old boy every other weekend. He didn't know what he wanted, but he was sure that once he did, he would know it for sure.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Justin closely. It was as if he couldn't help it and that thought scared him a little. The blond was curled comfortably in his seat, watching the scenery as it went past, humming what sounded like a nursery rhythm under his breath. His eyes moved towards the road in front of him briefly before he glanced back. Justin caught his gaze this time and smirked knowingly. Brian arched an eyebrow questioningly. Justin kissed his full lips at him and winked playfully, and Brian had to turn away to stop himself from laughing into the silence.

Little happened over the rest of the car journey, no one really knowing what to say anything else – at least, that was how Brian felt. Justin on the other hand felt that, given the chance, Michael would definitely have a lot to say about him, and as much as he would love to wind the man up and watch the smoke billowing from his ears, it probably wasn't the best decision at the moment. Instead, he divided his attention between looking for familiar landmarks and putting to memory how gorgeous Brian looks in a Gucci suit.

The Jeep pulled up in front of the condo complex that Emmett had recently moved in to. It was in a good neighbourhood, a couple of blocks from Liberty Avenue, the opposite side of the area than the loft. From the little Justin had seen of it before he was dragged out to shop at Torso, it was fairly modern, furnished with comforts that were so purely Emmett that it had made him feel welcome as soon as he stepped over the threshold.

Justin climbed out of the car and moved around to the driver's side of the car, a coy look on his face. He rested his hands on the window of the Jeep and leant towards the brunet. Brian didn't move away but he did arch an eyebrow in silent question.

"So, when do I see you again?" Justin asked impishly.

Michael snorted from the backseat before Brian could say anything. "Never again, Brian doesn't see tricks again, and he only fucks them once."

Justin arched an eyebrow. "Brian, I didn't know you let whiny, controlling bastards tell you want to do…"

The comic loving man glared darkly. "Fuck you."

"Unlikely," he shot back. He then turned his attention back to Brian, just watching him closely as if looking for something. For some reason he couldn't comprehend, Brian couldn't answer. He wanted to repeat his usual speech when he encountered these sorts of situations, but he couldn't get the words out. Worse, he didn't want to. So he resorted to just staring into those sparkling blue eyes, wondering what the man would say. In the end, Justin smiled softly at him.

"Well, you know where to find me," he shrugged indifferently. He leant in the car to press a kiss, heated and passionate, to his lips, swiping his tongue teasingly across his bottom lip. It felt as if he was savouring, remembering. He pulled away and Brian heatedly took in the swollen lips, the flushed cheeks and the desire tinted eyes.

"Goodbye Brian," he whispered before pulling himself away from the vehicle and made his way into the apartment complex.

Brian watched him go and silently wished he would look back, just once.

He didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

As soon as Justin had quietly shut the apartment door behind him, Emmett pounced. The flamboyant man appeared out of nowhere, literally landing in front of the blond and made him take a startled step backwards. He seemed completely oblivious to his younger friend's discomfort as he reached out to grasp his thin wrist and tugged him towards the fabric covered sofas, an eager smile on his face.

"Now, baby, you have to tell me everything – and I do mean _everything_ about what happened when you left for Big Bad Kinney's lair," Emmett demanded.

Justin smirked. "Really, Em, I'm not going to give you anything that you could add to your virtual wank bank. It would only make things weird between us, you know that, and you would never keep your hands off me," he mocked.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Come on, give me the juicy details – after all, not everyone manages to stay a whole night at the loft. If this got out to the queens and queers of Liberty Avenue, you'd send them into a jealous frenzy. It's unheard of – Brian throws all his tricks out once he's done with them!"

"Now you're starting to sound like Michael…" the blond mumbled with a small annoyed frown. He leant back against the large cushion and stretched.

The southern queen frowned slightly, tilting his head to the side. "When did you speak with Michael? And what did he say to you?"

"Brian gave him a lift to work or something – picked him up on the way to drop him off here. Let's say, he wasn't happy about the fact the "trick" stayed over at Brian's place and was convinced I must have manipulated my way into staying." His face was twisted into a bitter smile which faded away with a low sigh, "So what's his deal? Did he and Brian have a…_you know_? Is there some kind of _history_ there I'm unaware of or something?"

Emmett laughed good-naturedly. "Not unless a failed hand job constitutes as a "history". No, Michael and Brian are best friends, have been since they were fourteen, but from what I've gathered, Michael's always wanted there to be more between them. As far as I can see it, the mere fact that he's gotten so _defensive_ about your presence means he thinks you're a _threat_."

"A threat, huh?" Justin mumbled as a sly smile came across his face. Yeah, he liked the sound of that.

"Yes, this is why I know that something happened between you and Mr Kinney, so…" Emmett grinned and swotted his friend's arm excitedly, "…spill. What happened when you two left Babylon?"

He rolled his eyes but the smile didn't falter. "Alright, I'll tell you. We went back his loft and he fucked me – once against the loft door, uncountable times in that bed of his and once in the shower in the morning." He shrugged slightly, "It was probably some of the best sex I've ever had, and it was one of the first times I've ever held a conversation with someone I've fucked."

"_Brian spoke to you?_"

Justin blinked at his friend, confused. "Um, yes, he did. Contrary to apparent belief, people can talk to me. It's not impossible. I don't understand why seem surprised about this piece of information."

Emmett waved off the questioning tone. "What did you talk about?"

"Hmm, normal stuff I guess. He asked me about how I knew you; he told me about his son, I told him about why I left Hazlehurst…"

"Wait, you told him about your _parents_?" he gapped.

Justin shifted awkwardly and averted his gaze. Yes, he had and he had no idea why. He'd always been a private person; there were only a few people he trusted with everything and every single one of them he had known for years. Yet with Brian, a man he hadn't even known for a full 24 hours, it just seemed so easy for the words to slip out. Maybe it's his personality, or that curious look on his face that says he wants to know but doesn't push you to reveal anything. '_Or maybe it's because he's just as damaged as me_,' Justin mused.

Yes…that was it. They were one in the same. Never speaks about his past; not trusting anyone easily in fear they will use that power against him, fucking every hot queer he wanted to, yet there was a part of him that searched for, _craved_ for, something more.

Justin had accepted that lesbonic need for companionship on an emotional level a long time ago, In Brian's being, he could sense the same reluctance and desperation that he had experienced himself, to accept that he needed someone else in his life. Vaguely, the younger blond wondered whether _he_ could be that man Brian needed.

"Yeah…" he breathed out, "I did."

* * *

><p>Brian roughly put the Jeep into drive and peeled away from the curb with a screech, taking off down the road and away from the Big Q. There was a breath of relief now that he was alone in the car and, perhaps most importantly, Mikey's incessant whining. God, that man was far too concerned about who he fucked. It was starting to grate on his lost nerve. He had no right to try and tell Brian want to do, and he <em>definitely<em> had no right to even _contemplate_ stopping him from seeing Justin Taylor again.

"He's no good, Brian. We know nothing about him and you saw how quickly he went back to the loft with you – he's a slut! Plus, he abandoned poor Emmett first chance he got even though he's giving them a place to stay. He's ungrateful and you shouldn't hang out with people like that, Brian. He'll take advantage of you!"

Brian, of course, hadn't said anything, instead allowing Michael to rant unstopped despite how much every word he said against the blond only succeeded in annoying him further. He had long ago learnt that once Michael got an idea in his head, it was futile to try and end it so Brian no longer wasted his breath.

Unable to listen, he had lost himself in thoughts of the steamy night with his blond vixen and, even though the need had gone, he still found himself distracted by the memory. The blond was probably one of the best fucks he had ever had. He was addictive – his taste, his smell, his feel; everything appealed to his senses – and most importantly, he could keep up with every thrust, suck or bite he made. Never had he wanted a trick more than once and never had he gone to work still wanting more.

It was unusual, yes, and it did scare him a little, but the feeling would be worth it when he got to see the blond again. '_I will, won't I?_' he certainly hadn't said he wanted to, but Justin just seemed to know what he wanted, especially if that smirk was anything to go by. And that blond _definitely_ wanted to see Brian again.

And even if he wanted to, it would be impossible to stay apart from each other. Pittsburgh was a small place after all. And he was staying with Emmett, would probably spend most of his time with him as well. Although Brian would never (willingly) admit it, but Emmett was someone he considered he could call his friend.

'We'll definitely be seeing each other again, Sunshine. You can count on that…' Brian vowed as a small, self-satisfied smile crossed his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Brian sat across from Michael and Ted in the Liberty Diner. It was early morning and, having woken up at a god awful time, especially after spending Sunday night in the backroom of Babylon, he had decided to join the others for breakfast. He had barely said anything since he had sat down, instead contenting himself with drinking his black coffee and toning out the overly happy conversation across from him. Honestly, he couldn't understand how anyone could be this active in the mornings.

_Like Justin_, his brain helpfully supplied. A smile involuntarily teased his lips. Yes, that boy had been too happy at eight o'clock in the morning, even before his first cup of coffee. He remembered asking the blond what the fuck he had taken, and the kid just laughed good-naturedly, handed him a steaming cup of coffee and said, "I knew you weren't going to be a morning person".

As quickly as the smile appeared, it dropped into an annoyed scowl. He took a massive gulp of his drink in an attempt to cover the sudden change in expressions. What was wrong with him? Why was still so hung up on some twink, especially one had already fucked, repeated and well into his mattress? Besides, he hadn't seen the southern blond in nearly a week, so obviously he wasn't serious about them having a repeat experience.

Not that he wanted one, of course. Brian Kinney's 'one-fuck' policy wasn't to be broken for anybody, least not some twink with a bubble butt and an, undeniably, gorgeous smile. Although, if there was anyone to break one of his rules for…

As much as he had tried over the last few days, it was impossible for him to refute the fact that he would enjoy nothing more than to fuck the blond again. He had tried to fuck it out of his system, but even when he was at his most sated, he couldn't seem to stop his mind shifting back to how wonderful the blond looked in an afterglow of sex, panting heavily with an unfaltering smile. Even now, the memory was enough to cause his pants to tighten to an almost uncomfortable level.

Brian shook his head furiously, eyes glaring a hole into the table. No, his time with Justin was done and dusted. It wouldn't happen again. He purposely ignored that rather large part of himself that loudly rejected the idea of never having the blond in his bed.

"Um, Brian, are you feeling alright?"

His head snapped upward at Michael's voice. Michael was leant just a little too close, a concerned look on his voice, whilst Ted eyed him warily. He cleared his throat, and straightened up deliberately. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're being really quiet," Ted commented slowly.

"That's because I have nothing to say, Theodore," Brian retorted.

"Brian Kinney, have nothing to say – well, I guess there's a first time for everything," Emmett's voice flittered into the conversation from behind them, sliding easily into the free seat beside the brunet, grinning in amusement. Brian's eyes darted behind him; half hoping that he would see a mop of blond hair which led away to annoyance when he was disappointed.

"You're one to talk, Honeycutt. The only time you seem incapable of speaking is when you have a cock in your mouth," he quipped back darkly.

"Don't call me Honeycutt," Emmett replied shortly.

Ted glanced behind him briefly. "Hey, where's Justin? I thought you were taking him shopping today."

"I still am, just a little later than I expected. He got a commission on a painting so he's been working on it for the best part of his week – he's putting the finishing touches on it today so it can be sent to the client tomorrow," Emmett explained, "Actually, I was surprised when he told me. I mean, after his argument with his parents and moving upstate, I didn't think his representative would actually continue to, you know, support him. He was so excited to get the call."

"Justin's an artist?" Brian found himself question, unable to put a stopper on the interest that his voice held.

Emmett smiled at him knowingly, much to his annoyance. "Yes, he's been drawing for as long as I've known him. He's brilliant, really talented."

"I'm sure…" Michael muttered sourly.

"Hmm, I'd like to see his work," Ted pondered, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Me too, it's got to be better than the shit our art department comes up with. Those morons seem incapable of following simple instructions," Brian griped. He took another sip of coffee, "I swear I'm not sure how some of these guys can get dressed in the mornings."

"Well, if you're offering a job at Vanguard, I'll be sure to let Justin know," Emmett tilted his head, "You know, he asked about you yesterday."

"Oh?" Brian replied, trying to sound as non-committed as possible, despite the annoying flare of hope that appear in his chest at that statement.

The flamboyant man hummed. "It seems like you made an impression."

"And why should Brian care?" Michael quickly interjected before the brunet could say anything more, "He's already had Wonderboy; whatever he does or says, has nothing to do with him, right Brian?"

The ad man didn't answer. To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure what his answer would be. He simply averted his eyes to the table and focused his attention firmly on his plate, as he continued eating. He didn't notice Emmett's knowingly look, or Ted's surprised realisation, or Michael's dark look, although he could imagine.

In fact, he didn't look up until Debbie's voice materialised from above.

"Here you go sweetie," she said her greetings as she placed Emmett's usual in front of him – ham and cheese toastie with a vanilla milkshake. Debbie stood over them, a welcoming grin on her face as she chewed her gum loudly.

"Thank you Debbie," the man smiled, rubbing in his hands together in appreciation. He always loved it that they didn't need to order, that Debbie always just knew what they wanted when they arrived in her domain.

"Got to make sure my boys are fed," she joked, pinching his cheek affectionately, "…Which is why I'm expecting you all for dinner Sunday night."

"I knew there was an ulterior motive," Brian smirked.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Debbie quipped, "I won't take any excuses. You're all going to be there – it's been months since we've had a proper family dinner, and besides, it's going to be Sunshine's first meal with us."

"_Sunshine?_" Michael repeated confused.

"It's my name for Justin, on account of his smile. I think it fits him well, don't you?"

_Yes, it did_, Brian had to agree. If there was to be any word to describe that boy's smile, 'sunshine' was definitely the perfect one. There was just something about it that just made you want to return it automatically.

"Wonderboy isn't family, he's just one of Emmett's _friends_," Michael sneered, folding his arms across his chest.

"Michael Novotny!" Debbie exclaimed, "Justin is Emmett's friend. That makes him family. I don't want to begin to guess what's caused your foul attitude – although I have a really good idea –"_Really_, Brian thought _that look in my direction wasn't warranted_ "but you had been fix it by dinner because I won't have it, do you understand me?"

"…Yes Ma…" her son grouched, sinking lower in his chair, in what could be mistaken as embarrassment.

Debbie looked satisfied. "Good," she nodded before turning her attention to Brian, "I don't want any excuses from you either, asshole – no more late meetings or late night workout sessions, because if you miss out on another dinner, _I'll hang your dick from the ceiling._"

"Well, with that incentive, how could I refuse?" Brian smirked.

He would be there, and not only because he knew Debbie would and could make good use of her threat. Justin would be there. He had no reason to refuse.

_Maybe I'll be able to fuck him out of my system_, he mused thoughtfully. It was his solution to most problems but something told him it won't be that easy. Still, he was going to have a lot of fun trying.


End file.
